


Fiori Appassiti

by frozenkingdom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/pseuds/frozenkingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Non esiste separazione definitiva finché esiste il ricordo." - Isabel Allende</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiori Appassiti

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, allora, tralasciando che i personaggi di questa storia fanno riferimento ad una role durata mesi e mesi, questo trio e questi ciccini mi sono molto cari.  
> Dedico questa fic alla mia ragazza e alla mia kouhai <3

_**Fiori Appassiti** _

Ritornare al Malfoy Manor dopo tutto quel tempo è molto strano. Ma più che strano, è estremamente difficile, più di quanto non avesse messo in conto.  
Scorpius si stringe nel suo cappotto firmato, alzandone il colletto per proteggersi dal vento, e sospira mentre osserva l'imponente struttura, ormai in rovina, da oltre il cancello.  
Una mano si posa sulla sua, intrecciandone le dita.  
"Non devi entrare, se non vuoi." gli mormora Albus all'orecchio, accarezzandogli con il pollice il dorso della man; e Scorpius sorride, annuendo.  
"Lo so. _Voglio_ entrare, è solo… difficile. Mi serve del tempo."  
"Tutto il tempo che desideri, tesoro." lo rassicura Albus, "Preferisci che noi rimaniamo fuori… ?" chiede, indicando se stesso ed il fratello, un passo indietro a loro.  
"Assolutamente no, venite con me."  
"Sicuro?" chiede James, sistemandosi la sciarpa al collo, "Non sarebbe un problema, per noi--"  
"No no, assolutamente." insiste il minore, fermo nella sua decisione, "Da solo non so come potrei uscirne." aggiunge poi, stringendo la mano di Albus.  
Sono anni che non mette piede in quella che a conti fatti è ormai una casa di sua formale proprietà. Da secoli, il Manor passa di padre in figlio, indipendentemente da matrimoni vari ed eventuali, e per via della sua malattia, Draco ha pensato bene di anticipare la successione e intestare ogni cosa al figlio.  
Tutto questo era accaduto mentre Scorpius si trovava in America, con Albus e James, e la sola notifica che gli era giunta era stata una fredda e formale lettera di un ufficio del Ministero.  
Di suo padre, neanche l'ombra. La cosa non lo aveva sorpreso più di tanto: l'uomo era sparito dalla sua vita poco dopo il termine dei suoi studi ad Hogwarts, e il ragazzo aveva trovato una ragione a quell'abbandono così come aveva fatto per quello della madre, avvenuto quando aveva solo sei anni.  
Non certo da solo, ovviamente. Sia Albus che James gli erano stati vicino, aiutandolo e rendendogli ancor più chiaro che la loro relazione era non solo solida ma anche fatta per durare.  
"Entriamo." mormora Scorpius, scuotendo appena la testa per liberarla da quei pensieri; si stringe un poco la coda alta, come se si stesse preparando a combattere, e un po' sente di doverlo fare.  
Il cancello non oppone resistenza quando riconosce il padrone di casa, e lo attraversano come se non esistesse, il materiale incorporeo come fumo. La magia del Manor è potente, ma non lo ha protetto dalla mano meschina del tempo. Quello che Scorpius ricorda, nella sua infanzia, come un giardino rigoglioso e colmo di fiori è ora un cimitero botanico, dove la vita ha perso la propria battaglia contro la morte. Tutto è secco, non vi è più alcuno dei fiori che ricorda di aver piantato con la madre, e Scorpius stringe una mano a pugno, sul proprio petto.  
"E' ancora più tremendo, da vicino…"  
"Va tutto bene, Scorpius." lo rassicura Albus, avvicinandosi con un incoraggiante sorriso.  
"Siamo con te." gli fa eco James, ed il biondo non può che sentirsi più sicuro, forte, protetto.  
"Siete dei fidanzati straordinari, ve l'ho mai detto?"  
"Be', se lo vuoi ripetere di tanto in tanto non ci dispiace, eh--" borbotta il fratello maggiore, per poi ricevere una gomitata fra le costole da parte di Albus.  
Scorpius sorride al piccolo teatrino che possiede il dolce profumo della quotidianità, aumentando il passo e raggiungendo la scalinata. La porta si apre senza che lui debba toccarla, ed il forte odore di chiuso e magia ristagnata lo coglie impreparato.  
Si porta una mano al viso per coprirsi naso e bocca, tossendo un poco alla presenza di polvere nell'aria.  
"Wow, ma non avevate degli elfi?" si domanda il maggiore, guardandosi intorno con il naso un poco arricciato.  
"Gli elfi non vivono per sempre." risponde Scorpius, la voce appena coperta dalla mano guantata, "Inoltre fanno solo ciò che è stato ordinato loro di fare. Se ancora ce ne sono, saranno in attesa di mansioni da svolgere."  
Il tacco degli stivali di Scorpius copre il rumore delle scarpe eleganti di entrambi i Potter mentre tutti e tre camminano lungo l'ingresso per raggiungere il salone. Gli occhi del biondo si posano sul divano davanti al camino con la pelle ormai lesa dal tempo; si porta una mano al petto, il viso solcato dai ricordi.  
"… Scorpius?" lo chiama Albus, preoccupato.  
"Ricordo che quando non riuscivo a dormire papà mi portava sul quel divano." spiega, indicandolo con un gesto della mano e compiendo qualche timido passo all'interno del salone, "Mi preparava un té, o la cioccolata calda durante l'inverno, per poi mettermi sulle sue gambe e baciarmi dolcemente." mormora con la voce che trema un poco.  
I due fratelli si guardano un istante, e mentre Albus preferisce rimanerne fuori, James si avvicina al compagno.  
"Ti manca molto, vero?"  
"Tremendamente. Ho accettato che mi abbia abbandonato, ma… a volte non posso che ricordare con malinconia i momenti passati insieme."  
James posa una mano sul suo fianco, stringendoselo contro in un lieve abbraccio.  
"Ti capisco." mormora soltanto, baciandolo sulla tempia e permettendogli di posarla poi sulla propria spalla. Rimangono per un lungo momento uno addosso all'altro e nell'istante in cui Scorpius sospira James si sposta da lui.  
"Meglio?"  
"Sì… andiamo di sopra."  
Escono entrambi dal salone, raggiungendo Albus; Scorpius gli stringe dolcemente la mano per poi condurlo alle scale.  
La lunga scalinata è esattamente come se la ricorda, solo un poco più usurata dal tempo. Gli tremano le dita mentre le posa sul corrimano e inspira.  
"Altri ricordi, tesoro?" domanda Albus, dietro di lui, ed il compagno annuisce con un lieve sorriso.  
"Ho sceso queste scale innumerevoli volte. A piedi nudi, con i tacchi, pieno di rabbia, tristezza, orgloglio… e c'era sempre - _sempre_ \- mio padre ad attendermi, niente meno che impeccabile."  
"La famosa perfezione Malfoy." sorride Albus, mentre James ridacchia dietro di loro, e Scorpius annuisce.  
"Forse persino troppa…" sussurra, lasciando la frase in sospeso, mentre inizia a salire i gradini in punta di piedi.  
"Fate attenzione a questo gradino. Cigolava già quando ero bambino, non vorrei che cedesse. Io l'ho sempre saltato per sicurezza."  
Camminano praticamente in fila indiana, Scorpius che guida Albus e quest'ultimo che precede James. I due fratelli sono entrambi sull'attenti, controllando ogni reazione del fidanzato in cerca di un qualche segno di cedimento. Con il tempo le cose sono migliorate, ma il biondo aveva ancora qualche ricaduta di tanto in tanto, crisi per le quali, purtroppo, ci sono pochissimi momenti di preavviso. Per questo lo osservano con accuratezza, alla ricerca anche del più piccolo segno di disagio da parte del ragazzo.  
Terminate le scale si presenta davanti a loro quello che pare essere un interminabile corridoio, che dona questa impressione per volere esplicito dell'architetto. Dietro ad alcune delle porte, infatti, sono nascosti ulteriori corridoi che portano ad altre ale della casa, un vero e proprio labirinto per chi non vive quelle mura sin da quando è in fasce.  
Scorpius si sente un estraneo in quel corridoio, eppure al contempo sa di poter chiamare casa quel luogo in rovina. Ogni angolo gli ricorda qualcosa, un momento, un episodio, un sorriso, un bacio. La prima porta davanti alla quale si ferma è molto simile alle altre, appena più chiara come alcune che hanno superato.  
"E' la tua stanza, Scorpius?" chiede James, e Albus scuote la testa.  
"No, la sua è più avanti. Ricordo bene?"  
"Sì, ricordi bene." risponde il biondo, sorridendo poi al maggiore dei due fratelli, che non aveva mai messo piede in quella casa, "Questa è la stanza che dividevo con mio padre, negli ultimi anni." continua, e le sue labbra si piegano in una strana smorfia. Posa la mano sulla maniglia, ma non la abbassa.  
"Possiamo non entrare, se--"  
"No." mormora Scorpius, abbassando finalmente la maniglia e aprendo la porta, spalancandola mentre cammina all'interno della stanza.  
Il tempo sembra essersi fermato. Il letto è ben fatto, nonostante le lenzuola siano sporche e ricoperte di polvere, così come l'armadio e lo scrittoio. I drappeggi della struttura a baldacchino appaiono solo un poco più scuri di come sono nella sua memoria, ma sa che questo è a causa dello sporco. Lascia andare la mano di Albus, si guarda attorno, e la porta all'interno del proprio giubbotto, dove ha riposto la bacchetta.  
"Scorpius, cosa--"  
"Silenzio."  
Con un movimento fluido del polso, le labbra serrate strette, Scorpius ripulisce quella stanza da cima a fondo, rimuovendo strati su strati di polvere e sporco, riportando alla fioca luce di quel mattino invernale parte della bellezza originaria del mobilio.  
A lavoro terminato si guarda attorno, non pienamente soddisfatto del risultato ma con il petto più leggero.  
"Ora va meglio… Albus, James, potete entrare; scusate se vi ho fatto aspettare. Ma era qualcosa che dovevo fare, non potevo sopportare che tutto fosse così--"  
"-- sporco, lo sappiamo Hyp, lo sappiamo." sorride Albus, entrando come si entra in una chiesa, il capo un poco chinato e il passo leggero, seguito da un James attento ed impegnato a guardare il viso di Scorpius.  
"Ora stai meglio?" gli domanda, avvicinandosi a lui, che annuisce soltanto.  
"Ci sono tantissime foto…" mormora il fratello minore, dopo qualche istante di silenzio, fermandosi davanti ad una parete, e tre paia di occhi si perdono a osservare il mare di scatti che, col tempo, sono stati appesi al muro davanti al letto, ricoprendone l'intera superfice.  
Ci sono foto di ogni tipo, ma il soggetto predominante rimane Scorpius; da piccolo, i capelli tenuti in ordine da un delizioso cerchietto color pastello, le mani a sistemarsi il vestino azzurro e gli occhi concentrati. Un'altra foto, poco distante, lo ritrae qualche anno dopo, seduto su quello che pare uno steccato, i pantaloncini corti, le bretelle, una maglietta leggera e un enorme cappello di paglia dal quale sbucano due piccoli codini bassi. E ancora un altro scatto, questa volta di parecchio più recente, che mostra uno Scorpius più adulto, il viso truccato con maestria e il corpo fasciato da un elegante vestito da sera, i capelli raccolti in uno chignon e con un sorriso che pare brillare come un diamante, uno di quelli rari e che entrambi i Potter hanno visto solo un paio di volte sul viso del compagno.  
Innumerevoli altre foto mostrano altrettanti momenti della vita di Scorpius, ora addormentato addosso al petto di qualcuno del quale non si vede il viso, ora agghindato per una serata in un ristorante di classe, ora svestito e pronto per una scena.  
"Wow, sono… tantissime." mormora Albus, e James ridacchia un po', "Avevi un ammiratore con parecchio tempo libero, eh Scorpius? Mh?" domanda, voltandosi verso il biondo.  
Il suo sorriso svanisce dalle proprie labbra in un istante.  
"Hyp!" lo chiama, a voce alta, facendo scattare anche il fratello, che insieme a lui si precipita dal loro compagno.  
Scorpius ha le dita che tremano, una mano posata sulla bocca, gli occhi colmi di lacrime, le spalle ricurve ed il braccio a premersi il ventre.  
"Hyp, respira, va tutto bene."  
"Ti fa male lo stomaco?!"  
"Albus, dobbiamo portarlo fuori da questa casa--"  
"N-No…" biascica Scorpius, con la voce macchiata da silenziosi singhiozzi e attutita dalla propria mano, mentre si spinge con la fronte contro la spalla di uno dei due fratelli -Albus-, "Corridoio." geme, e solo pochi momenti dopo due paia di braccia lo circondano, allontanandolo da quella parete e facendolo uscire dalla stanza, chiudendo la porta alle loro spalle.  
Servono parecchi momenti, carezze sulle braccia e dolci baci affinché Scorpius riesca a calmarsi, ma quando inspira profondamente, drizzando la schiena, tutti e tre sanno che la crisi è passata.  
"Va meglio, Hyp?" domanda James, accarezzandogli i capelli, ed il ragazzo annuisce.  
"Sì, ho solo--" stringe più forte la mano di Albus, nella propria, "Tutte quelle immagini, quegli scatti, ognuno di essi un ricordo, io… non ce l'ho fatta, mi dispiace, mi dispiace…"  
"Scorpius, Scorpius, no." mormora James, mentre Albus prende il viso del ragazzo con la mano libera, portando il suo sguardo ai propri occhi.  
"Guardami." gli dice, con voce bassa e vibrante, e le iridi del biondo si svuotano di ogni ricordo, di ogni immagine che non sia il compagno, "Respira." è poi il dolce ordine, al quale il ragazzo risponde immediatamente, gonfiando il petto e sgonfiandolo piano.  
"Bravissimo, Hyp. Bravissimo." mormora James al suo orecchio. Solo dopo qualche momento è lo stesso Scorpius a chiudere gli occhi e spezzare il loro contatto visivo, sorridendo sereno.  
"E' passata." sussurra, senza guardarli, "Andiamo."  
Ed entrambi i Potter tirano un sospiro di sollievo, segnandosi di parlare alla donna che segue Scorpius di quanto il suggerirgli di visitare quella casa sia stato prematuro.  
Il passo di Scorpius è sicuro, sulla pavimentazione regolare del corridoio, e il rumore dei tacchetti lo aiuta a rilassarsi completamente, lasciandosi alle spalle non solo quella stanza ma anche, e soprattutto, il ricordo di una vita che lo ha lasciato perso dentro se stesso.  
Quando giunge a una porta, leggermente più scura di quella precedente, si ferma e sorride, voltandosi poi verso i propri compagni di vita.  
"Volevi vedere la mia stanza, James?" domanda, con un sorriso e un lieve occhiolino, la crisi di prima completamente superata e dimenticata, prima di aprire la porta ed entrare in quella stanza con il passo di una fata, allegro e leggero.  
La camera si presenta di gran lunga diversa dalla precedente. Il letto a baldacchino, da una piazza francese, è ben fatto e dalle lenzuola fresche. Un'immensa finestra, ora chiusa, mostra il piccolo balcone dal quale si può ammirare quello che un tempo è sicuramente stato un rigoglioso giardino interno. Al muro opposto, invece, fa bella mostra di sé un enorme specchio che ricopre gran parte della parete, dando l'impressione che la stanza sia di molto più spaziosa. Davanti al letto c'è l'armadio, lasciato appena aperto, che mostra un assortimento di stoffe e tagli; sanno che, aprendolo interamente, avrebbero di fronte una tavolozza non solo di colori ma di stili diversi, dal maschile,all'androgino, al femminile. Al fianco dell'armadio c'è un elegante scrittoio finemente lavorato, sul quale riposano una boccetta ormai secca di inchiostro, una piuma, la ceralacca, il timbro con lo stemma dei Malfoy e un paio di pergamene, oltre a un bellissimo vaso, al cui interno si mostrano senza vergogna gli scheletri di un mazzo di fiori, gli arbusti tenuti insieme da un nastro azzurro.  
"E' tutto ancora così pulito…" mormora Albus, incredulo, mentre James non dice una parola, camminando verso lo scrittoio per sfiorare il vaso.  
"Dev'essere stata Tippy, la mia elfa. Una delle ultime cose che le ho chiesto è stata di non farmi mai trovare questa stanza sporca, se mai fossi tornato. Dev'essere ancora qui, da qualche parte." spiega il biondo, la tenerezza nella voce per quella creatura che gli ha fatto da supporto in momenti in cui aveva davvero creduto di essere solo, totalmente. Lei, invece, gli era stata vicina senza fare domande, senza richiedere risposte.  
Scopius deve molto a quell'elfa.  
"Quando torniamo giù provo a chiamarla, forse non mi ha sentito entrar--"  
"Li hai tenuti."  
La voce di James sembra aspirare il colore dalla stanza, facendo voltare entrambi i ragazzi come marionette a cui vengono strattonati i fili. Il maggiore dei Potter dà le spalle a entrambi; le mani che si muovono timorose sul vaso e sui fiori secchi e appassiti, senza toccarli, forse per paura di distruggerli. Scorpius si avvicina di un passo, senza capire.  
"Sono un regalo di San Valentino." inizia, confuso, avvicinandosi al compagno e seguendo il suo sguardo fino al vaso, sfiorando appena una delle foglie, "Ero ancora ad Hogwarts. Non ho mai saputo chi me li avesse mandati, ma il motivo per cui non li ho bruciati è stato perché--"  
"Non ci sono rose." termina per lui James, mentre Albus si mette al suo fianco e li guarda, incuriosito, ricordando l'episodio come se fosse accaduto il giorno prima.  
Scorpius riceveva sempre moltissimi fiori, a San Valentino, ma ognuno di quei mazzi presentava almeno una rosa ed il biondo ha sempre detestato quel particolare fiore.  
"Esatto… James, come lo sai?" domanda il biondo, posando le dita sulla mano del maggiore, che non riesce a trattenere un sorriso.  
"Ti ricordi che fiori erano?" ribatte, evitando di rispondere, e Scorpius alza un poco gli occhi al cielo, portandosi la mano libera al mento.  
"Se non ricordo male erano una peonia, un anemone blu…" inizia, chiudendo gli occhi per aiutare la propria memoria, "… una calendula e-- c'era anche un altro fiore, sono sicuro che ci fosse…"  
"Un giacinto." gli giunge in soccorso James, la voce calda e morbida.  
"Sì, ma--"  
"Sicuramente sai il significato di quei fiori." continua poi il ragazzo, senza guardare il compagno e producendo una piccola risata dal fondo della gola, suono che Scorpius non può che amare ma del quale non capisce il senso, "Ero certo che l'avresti capito. Per essere un buon Pozionista, occorre anche un'ottima conoscenza in Erbologia e le pozioni sono sempre state il tuo pane quotidiano."  
La stanza è silenziosa, il vento sibila un poco al di fuori delle finestre, ma a Scorpius non importa. Guarda James come se lo stesse vedendo per la prima volta.  
"La vergogna per le parole dette, la futura riconciliazione, il dispiacere ed il pentimento, le scuse per averti usato…" elenca, seguendo l'ordine dei fiori così come sono stati ricordati dal compagno, "Ero troppo orgoglioso per dirtelo di persona, per questo ho usato altri mezzi." spiega, indicando gli arbusti, "Avrei dovuto dirtelo, avrei davvero dovuto farlo. Sono sempre stato un Grifone atipico, con poco coraggio…"  
"Eri tu." mormora Scorpius, mentre Albus sorride e si allontana, lasciando ai due ragazzi l'intimità necessaria per sistemare quella falla nel loro passato, chiudendo la porta alle proprie spalle.  
James annuisce, ancora senza guardarlo.  
"Avrei dovuto capirlo che me li avevi mandati tu. Ma nonostante non avessi idea di chi potessero essere li ho tenuti lo stesso, perché… chissà, forse in cuor mio speravo che fossi tu e che pensassi quelle cose, che ti dispiacesse."  
"Lo ero. Dispiaciuto, intendo. Sono stato davvero uno stupido."  
"Forse." sorride Scorpius, posandogli una mano sul viso e facendosi guardare, "Ma sei un Potter, e un Grifondoro. Non è la migliore delle combinazioni." lo stuzzica, scatenando nel compagno una lieve risata.  
Tra di loro le cose erano sempre state difficili, non si erano mai sopportati e per motivi terribilmente banali: Scorpius detestava James per la sua bellezza, per il fatto che avrebbe adorato averlo sopra di sé, mentre a James non andava a genio che Scorpius vivesse così al limite i propri sentimenti.  
O tutto o niente. O euforia o depressione. Per il biondo non ci sono mai state mezze misure.  
E nel momento in cui Scorpius si era ritrovato a essere il sottomesso di James, entrambi avevano compiuto errori che li avevano segnati nel profondo. Si erano feriti, a lungo e più volte di quante pensavano di poter sopportare, ma grazie ad Albus erano riusciti a superare quegli anni, a superare il dolore e a crescere.  
Tutti e tre.  
"E' passato, James." gli mormora Scorpius, posandogli le labbra sulla guancia, sfiorandola appena per non sporcarla di lucidalabbra, "Siamo insieme, siamo qui. E siamo felici."  
"Lo saresti maggiormente se io non ti avessi--"  
" _James_."  
"--fatto quelle cose. Ammettilo, non ti ho aiutato per niente."  
Il viso di Scorpius si abbassa appena, mentre le sue braccia si intrufolano sotto a quelle del maggiore, unendo i loro busti e facendosi intrappolare fra il corpo di James e lo scrittoio.  
"La persona che sono oggi è anche merito tuo. E' merito di ogni cosa che mi è accaduta, ogni persona che ho incontrato, ogni scelta che ho fatto. Non rimpiango nulla, Potter." dice, la voce decisa, scivolando nella vecchia abitudine di chiamarlo con il cognome.  
"… le visite dalla Psicomaga ti fanno bene, eh Malfoy?" ribatte giocoso James, per poi catturare le sue labbra in un veloce bacio.  
Quando terminano, i loro occhi si incontrano e sanno di essere più leggeri, di aver sistemato un altro piccolo ma importante tassello nel loro rapporto, e si tengono per mano mentre escono dalla stanza.  
"Tutto a posto?" chiede Albus, abbracciando la vita di Scorpius, che sorride.  
"Certo. Ora sì." sorride, guardando entrambi i fratelli.  
Quando scendono le scale, il biondo prova a chiamare un paio di volte la sua elfa ma, non vedendola arrivare, comprende che la sua vita dev'essere giunta al termine pochi giorni prima, a giudicare da quant'era pulita la propria camera.  
Chiude gli occhi e inspira, stringendo le mani dei suoi fidanzati e comprendendo che, infine, l'ultimo legame con quella casa era stato spezzato dal tempo.  
' _Tippy La aspetterà, Padroncino Scorpius_.' gli aveva detto, con un sorriso, quando lo aveva visto andarsene, ' _Tippy La aspetta sempre. E se Padroncino Scorpius non dovesse tornare, Tippy spera che Lei sia felice. Anche Padroncina Regina_.'  
Si sente in colpa, mentre volta le spalle all'atrio, al corridoio, alle stanze, al giardino, al cancello, mentre si stringe nelle spalle e tira un poco su con il naso, combattendo le lacrime.  
"… tesoro?" lo chiama Albus, preoccupato, ma il biondo sorride, tenendo le mani di entrambi.  
"Andiamo."  
"Dove vuoi andare, Scorpius?" chiede James.  
"A casa." è la sola risposta. E insieme si allontanano dal Manor che, in silenzio, saluta il suo legittimo proprietario per l'ultima volta.

**_Fine_**.


End file.
